


Things That Go Bump In The Night

by CherryBerry5



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Rating May Change, Vampire!Sucy, because I'm a loser, blood mention, this is just really self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerry5/pseuds/CherryBerry5
Summary: Akko may be rather, thick-headed, but she knew when there was something wrong with her friends. In this case she wants to get to the bottom of Sucy's sudden mood shift, but she may discover more than she bargained for...





	Things That Go Bump In The Night

Something seemed a miss.  
It was something that Akko had started to notice throughout the month.  
Of course, the brunette had not actual idea of what was going on. All she knew was that Sucy was acting... strangely.. And not weird in a potion and poison way.  
Oh no, in fact that lilac-haired witch hadn't used Akko as a guinea pig for her potions for a whole week! However, it was when she expressed this concern that she would discover that it had been going on far longer that she ever would have realized.  
Akko and her fellow roommate, Lotte, were sitting at breakfast when the brunette mentioned it, "Hey," the brunette started with her mouth full, "It is just me," She finally swallowed the food in her mouth before continuing, "Or has Sucy been acting weird?" She asked her red-haired friend.  
Lotte looked confused and concerned instantly, "Akko.." she paused, shaking her head slightly, "You are right Akko, but Sucy has been acting odd for a while now." She answered simply.  
_"Nani?"_ the word was muffled by the fact that Akko was talking with her mouth full again.  
"Yeah" Lotte said, "Amanda actually noticed it first, she had seen her wandering the halls at night. Other than that she's just been a little quick to anger lately."  
Akko shrugged, " I just noticed she hasn't used me as a guinea pig for her potions in like, a week." Lotte pondered that thought, "Maybe it's more of a good thing then?

"What's a good thing?"

Speak of the devil, Sucy had finally shown up to breakfast.  
"Oh!" Lotte jumped, too shocked to answer before Akko did, "We were kinda talking about you actually," She said bluntly, "You've been weird lately."  
Sucy's visible eye narrowed at the comment, "What do you mean, you dunce." She said sharply  
"Don't be rude." Lotte interjected, " We aren't the only ones who have noticed! We're just worried about you." the witch spoke softly, trying to defuse the tension. Which promptly failed.  
"Don't be." And in a huff, the lilac-haired witch left.  
Both Akko and Lotte quietly went back to eating breakfast, with sadness stitched into their faces.

But it would be like that the whole day, class to class. Sucy would still sit near her team, but would act restless and separated from the group. Akko began to take notice of every little weird thing that Sucy had been doing, and this only got the brunette riled up, as she just wanted to get to the bottom of it. She would just bounce her leg in irritated silence throughout the rest of the days classes.  
When the red team returned to their room, Akko collapsed on her bed with a heavy sigh. Lotte took the time to put her books away, then climbed onto her bunk. The pair then watched as Sucy nearly threw her books down and grab a cloak.  
"Sucy?" Lotte started, "Are you leaving? It's already getting dark out."  
"Don't worry, I'll be back" Sucy answered bluntly and left the dorm room  
Akko scrunched her nose, "I wonder where she's going."  
"I do too," Lotte agreed, "but maybe she just needs some time to herself."  
"I wanna get to the bottom of this!" Akko declared, completely ignoring Lotte's statement.  
"Akko!" Lotte cried, "Sucy is already angry enough, if she sees you, it will be worse!"  
"So, I won't get caught." Akko said with a sense of blissful ignorance. Akko then left the dorm room just fast enough to miss seeing Lotte pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration.  
Akko silently closed the dorm door behind her as she entered the darkened hallway. Peering down the hall, she could still see Sucy not too far ahead, carefully, Akko began to follow the other witch. The brunette would duck around corner and "sneakily" walk with her body close to the wall in the hope of not getting caught. As silly as it may look, it seemed to be working for Akko. Ha! Now no on can make fun of silly spy movies again!  
All too soon Akko had followed Sucy outside, near the courtyard of the school. The sun was nearly below the horizon and it was here that Sucy stopped and waited. Akko ducked behind a nearby pillar, staying silent. She had no idea if Sucy actually knows that she is here, but that didn't matter! Akko just knew she was so close to solving this mystery!  


However, Akko had found herself waiting behind that pillar for twently minutes! AKA an eternity. Suddenly Sucy stomped her foot in frustration and curse, causing Akko to jump and her heart begin to race.  
"Of course they wouldn't show." The lilac-haired witch sneered.  
Akko took the opportunity to peek around the corner, who was supposed to be here, and why? Those were just two of many questions floating in the brunette witch's brain, all of which she would forget about when Sucy suddenly turned to face Akko's vague direction. Akko quickly retreated behind the pillar, fear beginning to flood her mind. _"Was Sucy's eye glowing?"_ Thought Akko, of course it _must_ have been her imagination, right? Either way, Akko was definitely getting caught.  
For the mean time, she was going to remain behind this pillar for as long as possible. Which, Akko guessed would only be a few more moments, judging by the footsteps that were  
heading towards her.  
"Akko..." Sucy's raspy voice called out, "Don't play dumb, I know you're behind the pillar."  
Dumbfounded, Akko choose to poke her head out from behind the pillar, "H-hey.." The Japanese witch spoke with a half-smile, her eyes couldn't even look up at Sucy.  
"Why did you follow me?" Sucy said blankly, straight to the point as always. "Well.." Akko started, fiddling with her hands, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay!" She proclaimed, her gaze finally rising to look at Sucy. Akko stiffened to see that Sucy's visible eye was, in fact, glowing, despite the darkness around them. Akko took a step back, her eye wide in fear, but it was as if Sucy had appeared right beside her.  


"Making rash decisions is your specialty, isn't it?" The witch asked, rhetorically, of course. "It was a terribly idea for you to follow me here." Sucy murmured, her face lingering a little too close for comfort.  


"I... Uhhhhhhh" Akko stuttered, attempting to take a step back, but was caught by Sucy's hand on her side, pulling her closer than they were before. Akko's eyes darted back and forth, looking for a way out of this mess. Finally she quivered to look upon Sucy's face again, witnessing a _very_ toothy grin.  
Fangs.  


Sucy had long fangs, and there was something, wild, in her eyes.  
Akko begand sputtering unintelligible nonsense from her mouth. "You're...?" was the one actual word that exited the brunettes mouth.  
"A vampire." Sucy stated, "And I've been irritated-" Sucy's free hand suddenly lashed out at the pillar behind them, leaving an indent and a few pieces of concrete flying. "-because it's feeding time, and I've been abandoned!" the girl yelled.  


Akko shrank under Sucy's anger.  


"However," Sucy began, she pulled her hand away from the indent in the pillar and cupped Akko's face, and leaned in close to Akko's ear,"you may have made this my lucky night." The witch whispered like silk against skin.  
A shiver weaved its way up Akko's spine.  
Sucy flashed another fanged grin, then spurred into action.  


Sucy's roughly forced Akko's head to the left and brought her face close to the sensitive skin of her neck. Akko's entire body stiffened, preparing for the worst, only to be caught off guard as the other witch began to lick her neck. Akko let out a squeak as the tongue first grazed her neck, and a moment later a confused moan floated out of her lips. Then the vampire made her move, she force her fangs deep into Akko's neck.  


Akko shrieked, it actually didn't hurt as much as she thought it would, which confused her. Suddenly none of that mattered anymore as she felt a small amount of blood drip from the wound and she felt herself slip from consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> I forget where I got the idea for this,, but its been in my notebook for months now,,  
> Either way, hope you enjoy! I have no idea how much more I'll add on, we'll just see where it goes~


End file.
